


Words Unspoken

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commoner!Sam, F/M, Horses, Noble!Eileen, Pre-Relationship, Sam signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In which Lady Eileen may or may not have a thing for the horse master.





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Saileen AU, Royalty x Commoner/Retainer of some kind

Eileen smiled at the sight of the horse master as she walked into the stable. “Hello, Sam,” she greeted, speaking aloud since his back was turned.

Sam turned from the bay whose mane he’d been brushing, and Eileen felt her heart flutter slightly at the pink tinge that spread across Sam’s cheeks as he took in the sight of her dressed in a simple shirt and riding breeches rather than a gown. She watched as he looked away quickly and appeared to cough, then set down the brush he’d been using and stepped forward to greet her with a polite smile. _My Lady,_ he signed. _I hope you’re well?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Words Unspoken](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187038528027/pairing-saileen-au-royalty-x-commoner-or)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
